


Shine On You Crazy Diamond

by TheGreatShiniGami



Series: A Glance Askance [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Can't hate everything, Extended Play, Gen, International Fanworks Day 2015, Missing One's Nemesis, pink floyd - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-13 00:11:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3360548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGreatShiniGami/pseuds/TheGreatShiniGami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bella reflects on a particularly meaningful kill by taking something from the victims. Such as Alice's muggle photobook, or the silver hand mirror that Druella used when she was alive. Narcissa finds her in the midst of enjoying her latest conquest.</p><p>(Post Battle of Mysteries Dept.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shine On You Crazy Diamond

Shine On You Crazy Diamond

 

 

                Music of any sort wasn’t something that _ever_ came from her sister’s rooms; _especially not muggle music._ Regardless of her tendencies and the battle that had just occurred at the ministry; the acoustic, lilting melody of guitar drifted from the mahogany door in Malfory Manor that one knew _never_ to open without announcement.

                The Lady Malfoy steeled herself once more—the previous battle having brought the tension of possible losing both Bella and Lucius—and prepared to enter The Abyss. The old, bronze handle creaked coolly with her touch; twisting to bring a small shaft of light into the room.

                “What is it, Cissy?” Bellatrix responded with her usual acid; although there was a saline undertone that belied the danger of asking too many questions.

                “I was just checking on you; were you injured?” Narcissa inquired. The record player was plainly visible—why’d she’d stolen Sirius’ old muggle records was another matter altogether.

                “None that weren’t earned justly.” Bella replied, stretching from where she was reclined on the ornate rug on the floor of the room. “Why so much concern, Cissa-dear?” She added, casting her gaze to her younger sibling. “I’m perfect in my forms and willwork. He _knew_ I’d kill him, the moment we first fought back then.” The dark one boasted, rising from her seated position and twirling; her black lace skirts breaking the one shaft of light into chaotic shards.

                “Very well. Send an elf should you need me.” Narcissa said, the record crackling as the A side ran out.

                “Of course.” Bella replied, flicking her wand to flip the record over.

                As the Lady Malfoy closed the door, she thought she could hear the first stanza of the next side:

_‘So you think you can tell/ Heaven from Hell/ Blue Skies from Pain…’_

**Author's Note:**

> P/A/N: Yeah, thought I’d just throw this out there. Bella being all crazy and pawing over her victim’s things after she’s done them in; especially with Sirius—those two being Star-crossed as they are. Not really too fitting with the challenge; but I thought Bella secretly harboring a Floyd fandom is awesome. Shine on you crazy witch, shine on.
> 
> -S


End file.
